bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Kurogane
| race = Shinigami (Quincy-Hollow) | birthday = 28 December | age = | gender = Male | height = 159 cm | weight = 50 kg | blood type = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | position = | previous position = Capitain of the 10th Division | division = | previous division = 10th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Human World | relatives = Nea Walker (Son) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Ōken Muramasa | bankai = Shinōken | shukai = | resurrección = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a Shinigami exiled from Soul Society and currently lives in the Human World. Appearance Rin has the hair is very spiky, and reaches over her neck. The color of your hair and white. His eyes are red. He wears a sleek purplish undershirt shirt with white lining and a white over shirt with the black marks on the side of the sleves and a white cape with and a pair of purplish battle gloves with red baggy pants. During his earlier years in Soul Society, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform. Several years apois his exile, Rin's overall appearance doesn't change, but he becomes taller and grows sideburns. Rin wins wavy hair. He wears a black shirt and pants with red linings, and a white yukata with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder. Personality History Several hundred years before the current time, he, along with Shunsui Kyōraku and Jushiro Ukitake, were one of the first graduates of Captain Yamamoto 's Shin'ō Academy and they were the first graduates to become captains. He soon gained much respect throughout Soul Society. A few days later he fought Noah after it enters the Soul Society. The battle's exact nature is unknown, but resulted in the death of Noah. Jealous of his success, some noble Rin accused of treason. After the jugamento, he was arrested and before being executed in Sōkyoku, he escaped and traveled up to the human world. Several centuries after he found Sara Walker whom he married and had a son, Nea Walker. Plot Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rin was an immensely powerful combatant, even with only his sealed Zanpakutō. He was trained by Capitain of the 4th Division Yachiru Unohana when he was relocated to his division. He is so skilled that he is capable of being able to inflict severe wounds from a far distance without even drawing attention. Back when he was only a 4rd seat officer, he was able to easily fight at captain level. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Rin possessed great spiritual power even when only a 4rd seat officer. Yachiru Unohana compared his power, to be close or at the same level as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Reiatsu, which is a testament to his vast power. Its sheer strength is great enough to easily break free from three overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who personally chose Rin fight. He defeated the 3rd Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada was " utterly powerless " before him. : A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel their techniques. * : A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. :* Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Using this defensive form of Blut, Rin is completely unaffected by a direct hit from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and being able withstand the Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku without suffering any damage. * '|乱装天傀|"Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"| "Disheveled Paradise Puppet" in the Viz translation}}: This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless . By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Shunpo Master: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outrace Yamamoto and Unohana during a chase across Seireitei. His speed combined with his swordsmanship abilities allowed him to decimate a division of Onmitsukido easily. With his speed he can create multiple afterimages of himself and disappear out of sight. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Eco Rhythm': The Rhythm Echo is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement and multiple phantoms. Genius Intellect: Rin is noted to be incredibly intelligent, having been compared to scientific minds like Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara when his intelligence is discussed. Much of his intellect is seen in deduction of situations and combat tactics. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to seemingly predict anything well in advance. He was able to calculate accurately the trajectory of two sniper bullets, and deduce the hour basing on his hunger. Rin can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He also has an immense deal of knowledge about nearly everything, ranging from psychology to other cultures, from history to forensic, a quality that surprised Yamamoto when he was only a child. Thanks to his bottomless long for new notions, he is a fast learner with an impressive memory. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Rin is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Rin is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanour. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. He can plan whole battles beforehand and prepare his victory right after the get-go. Master Assassin: Rin has high mastery in the art of assassination. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering toward its target. It can completely hide his presence, remaining undetected until intentionally revealed. He was able to appear before Yamamoto and Unohana without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds, something neither Yoruichi managed to achieve. Zanpakutou : In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. It has a green handle. Ōken is the strongest of all water-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. *'Shikai:' The release command is "destroy" (破棄, Haki). :Shikai Special Ability: Ōken allows Rin to control water. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a big flow of water. The control of water extends to variants of water as ice and water vapor, it can control the temperature of the water, allowing it to create these elements. Ōken can create ice and snow by freezing water vapor. The power he expels is so overwhelming, in Soul Society, his mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a big thunderstorm. This storm and so large that it can overcome size and power created by Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru. Using this power, Ōken is capable of flooding deserts, toppled buildings and cause storms of biblical proportions if not controlled. :*'Mizu Tai' (水態, Forms of Water): One of Ōken's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. However, Rin states that does not control very well this aspect of his powers, as it can create a very large storm that run away from their control and could killing everyone in the vicinity. :*'Hyōryūdan' (冰龍弾の術, Ice Dragon Bullet): Rin create a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. He has shown the capability to control a very large dragon to seek out her targets from a great distance. *'Bankai': : :Bankai Special Ability: Second Zanpakutou : Through unknown means, Rin was able to make his Zanpakutō Muramasa after the death of its former owner, Koga Kuchiki. Muramasa takes the form of a normal katana with a dull red sheath, purple hilt-wrapping and a guard in a shape similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Muramasa is an illusion-type Zanpakutō. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Whisper" (囁け, sasayake). Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. :Shikai Special Ability: Upon release Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360 degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area causing all Zanpakutō in that area to turn on their wielder. The Zanpakutō will move on their own against their wielder's will and attack their allies or even turn against their own wielder. This power is shown to affect around 10 individuals at once. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them. The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing one's "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible Reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state. :* : upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Muramasa manifests its true form into the real world. Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and can even manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Rin's command. :*'Energy Wave': This sword is shown to be able to unleash considerable energy waves, capable of creating huge fissures if struck in the ground. Its power is great enough to compete against a black Getsuga Tenshō. :*'Hollow Absorption': Upon impaling his Muramasa on a hollow, Rin is capable of absorbs it into . At anytime, Muramasa is able to summon forth any of the Hollows to attack his target. The actual act liquefies the hollow and draws it into the sword. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Rin is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an katana. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Tier Harribel. * : By materializing two extensions from the sword's guard, Rin is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. His are particularly powerful, able to generate considerable explosions upon impact. He possesses the ability to fire up to six of these arrows simultaneously. However, even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, he still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. Reishi Bow: Rin can also create a standard Quincy bow with his power. He can generate a uniquely small bow similar in size to a handgun, which can fire Heilig Pfeil with the same force and power as an average sized bow. * : By further condensing Reishi, Rin can form spiritual arrows. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rin's Hollow mask strongly resembles Ichigo's hollow mask, a white, menacing skull. Unlike Ichigo's mask, his mask is completely blank. When donning his Hollow mask, Rin's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become red. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Rin's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Enhanced Strength': While wearing his Hollow mask, Rin gains greater strength. He effortlessly blocks Yamamoto's Ikkotsu and kicks Yachiru, sending him crashing into the buildings below. *'Enhanced Durability': While wearing his Hollow mask, Rin gains greater durability. Because of this, he can withstand a level 91 destruction spell without suffering any damage. He emerged unfazed after being hurled into several buildings. *'High-Speed Regeneration': While wearing his Hollow mask, Rin is able to heal his mangled arm, to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured. *'Cero': Rin can fire Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He can fire it from either hand. Category:Lucda Mayer